


It Looks Good

by ariminiria



Category: Criminal Minds, Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Songfic, home free - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 18:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13793373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariminiria/pseuds/ariminiria
Summary: Spencer isn't as comfortable in clubs and bars as the rest of them are, but after an especially draining case, there's something that draws him to one girl in particular.~Song Fic inspired by Home Free's "It Looks Good"~





	It Looks Good

_Inspired by the song above_

* * *

        The BAU had just wrapped up another case, this one in Houston, Texas. As usual, the team had opted to go out before they had to head back to Quantico. Spencer wasn’t really thrilled by the idea of clubs or bars, but he didn’t mind the company of his friends. It helped that this particular venue was nearly deserted - an odd occurrence for a Friday night, but the recent homicides had put people off on the idea of crowded areas.

        Normally, Spencer could manage to find someone to face off with in a Star Trek or Doctor Who Trivia drinking game, but a quick scan of the room said that he’d just have to settle for the company of Morgan, Prentiss, JJ, Rossi, and Hotch. That was probably for the best, anyway. This recent case had left the team drained and exhausted, and there was an unspoken agreement that they’d rather sit at a table together than try to mingle with the few other groups in the place.

        While there were nowhere near as many people as there normally would have been, Spencer was surprised at how many were still brave enough to be there. He had figured the mass paranoia would have kept a larger portion of civilians in their homes. As he scanned the room, Morgan returned to the table with drinks for the group. Spencer accepted the glass presented to him, still distracted by the scene before them. The buzzing of the bass could be felt in the air, and a few people were moving to the dance floor.

        Spencer’s attention was drawn to one girl in particular. She was sitting at a table by herself, engrossed in a book. Her friends appeared to be mildly intoxicated, and they were trying to get her to dance. Laughing at their antics, at first she shook her head and waved them off. After a bit of pestering on their part, however, she set her book aside and joined them on the floor.

        The music wasn’t as loud as it was in most clubs, as if the manager had known the atmosphere would be different tonight. Spencer could just faintly hear that girl singing along to the song.

        Spencer didn’t  _hate_  country music per se, it was just that he preferred Chopin or Mozart. But, when he heard the girl’s voice, whatever song was playing suddenly became his favorite. She humored her friends a while longer before returning to her table, and, of course, her book when the song ended. He wasn’t sure why he found her so fascinating, but it was like she was the only other person in the room. The strange buzz he felt most certainly wasn’t from the alcohol, but it was in the back of his mind, driving him crazy. All he could think about was hearing that song again, the sound of her voice more intoxicating than anything he’d touched all night.

        Admittedly, part of him felt a little ridiculous. Normally, Derek was the one who would become so fixated over a woman. This was definitely outside Spencer’s comfort zone, but that girl seemed to be in the same boat. In a moment of courage, Spencer threw back the rest of his drink and rose from the table, intent on asking her to dance to the new, slower song that had just come on. After all, there was no harm in trying, and he had nothing to lose. He could feel the others staring at his uncharacteristic boldness, but that didn’t matter right now. If they questioned him later, he’d be sure to blame it on the alcohol, maybe bore them out of their minds with statistics on liquor consumption and proportional inebriation rates.

        “I don’t really do this,” he had factually informed her. “Well, more like I  _never_  have…”

        But he asked her to dance anyway. When they exchanged names, he thought hers fit her beautifully. She was impressed that a doctor had noticed her. It was something that she never did either, she told him, dancing with strangers, but she could make an exception this once.

        The slower song found the pair right in their comfort zones, and Spencer felt the eyes of his team members burning holes into his back. Going to a club or bar in Texas was expected to be a painful experience for the classically-attuned ear, but this country music was suddenly looking good from where he was standing.

        Without realizing it, she began singing along softly as they danced. Spencer suddenly felt like he should be singing too, which was a ridiculous notion, but that strange feeling in the back of his mind was still there. She blushed when she realized what she was doing, but he just smiled at her reassuringly.

        If only there could be one more song, one last dance… But the next number resumed the typical club setting, and the two stepped apart.

        Spencer would have given anything to hear her sing again. And so, yet again, he did something deviant from his normal after-case bar routine: he gave her his number.

* * *

_I said lady, lady you're makin' me crazy, crazy_

_And baby, baby I'm thinkin' that maybe, maybe_

_We should play it one more time,_

_Yeah play it one more time_


End file.
